The Storm, The Mist And Her
by Orihara Izaya
Summary: GokuderaxHaruxMarmon. It's actually true! Vongola's greatest tragety was... the creation of this one-shot!


**_Hello there dear reader. If you opened this fanfic to read a great romantic drama then suffer your fate. GokuderaxHaruxMarmon? Could that really happen? No... I guess this is the first time you see it. It was all a mistake. I just brought up Marmon's name instead of typing Haru's name while I was discussing 5986 pairing with Kin-san ( It's your fault Dorothy, too much Marmon in the other msn window) and that was how this GokuxHaruxMarmon fanfic laid its foundation. First discussed with Kin, further discussed with Dorothy, who actually requested this and that's it._ **

_**So, this chapter is dedicated to both of them. I hope you guys burn your eyes while reading it. HAHAHA..aka Kufufu.** _

_Drama! Passion! Death! It was dark and it was raining. That day tragedy hit Vongola. It was when a love triangle which should had never been created was tuned into a fanfic. Poor, unfortunate Reborn's characters-actually only two of you-what a dark fate awaits you right in the corner?_

* * *

If you came here to read a story, full of passion, cheating, love and drama, then you definitely reading…the wrong fanfic... All this begun by a mistake...

The Storm Guardian was walking slowly into the rain, his tears mixed with the raindrops. He was cheated by his beloved one, the only girl he was paired with which actually had success. Without her, all he had left was pure yaoi...

He saw them; they were standing together, into the rain, sharing a passionate kiss. She was with "that" man. "That" man was with her. And they were kissing. Marmon, Varia's Mist Guardian was actually in the adult form all his fangirls awaited and still await to see, arguing on what color his hair are going to be.

"WHY HARU? WHY?" the Storm Guardian roared.

It was so painful. Not only he had to see them together but he had recently found out that he had came third in the latest popularity poll, not able to beat Hibari once again, the news were still fresh and painful as well.

The two lovers turned to him surprised. How was he able to find them? Pretty obvious; there would be no one-shot if he hadn't. Haru made a step back as horrible thoughts were passing through her mind. Why did he come to find them? Marmon raised an eyebrow; the Strom Guardian didn't look sober at all.

"Why did you do this to me Haru?" Gokudera cried out.

"We're over Hayato! We're not as we used to be! You only care about your place as a right hand man since the 3rd Chapter of the manga!"

"You don't have to give any explanation to him Haru," Marmon interfered.

"It's your fault. Marmon is the only one who really understands me!" Haru continued ignoring Marmon's words.

It was the drop which made the glass overflow. How could she say such words to him? After all these had done for her, after getting way out of character in so many fanfics, only to become the ultimate boyfriend. That was the end. She had to be only his. He could stand Tsuna, Hibari and those few Yamamoto's supporters, even Xanxus, Mukuro, Lambo and Belhegor. But Marmon? No. It was too much!

"Haru, stay away from him! I'm holding a gun! I'm holding a gun Haru!" he said taking out a shiny M&P.

"Hayato, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get this bastard out of the way!" he said pointing Marmon with his gun. "Then we can be together."

Perfect logic that is...

The rain continued to fall. Haru let a gasp. Why did she have to be paired with so many guys? She was going to loose her one, true, love because of that. Marmon was standing there, without a shield, so weak, so fragile. She knew very well that he was not able to use illusions in this one-shot, so Gokudera had the upper hand.

"It's okay Haru, stay back," Marmon said getting really out of character.

"But...I can't do this. I love you."

That was the last thing the Storm guardian could take. She actually said those to words to him while _he_ was there. Anger consumed him and he pressed the trigger without hesitation. The bullet was flying fast towards its target triggering the tragedy. However, the bullter never reached its original aim. It was Haru's fragile body which stopped its way.

"NOOOO!" Hayato screamed seeing his last hope of a popular pairing with a girl...I mean his lover falling backwards, into Marmon's hands.

Marmon kept her weak body into his hands and laid her down. The rain was weeping her red blood from her chest. He looked into her eyes as she was trying to whisper her last words to him.

"Marmon, I really loved you even though our pairing never had a hope."

"Me too. I just hope you have a great fortune in your will for me. Your bank account is in great hands now. Rest assured and remember that this will help me keep loving you forever," he softly said to her before she close her eyes forever.

Gokudera's heart bounced watching the scene. Not only was he the one who guided her to death, but he didn't even manage to hold her in his hands on her last so they could make a great final scene together. He felt so useless. Suddenly he realized why he was always dominated by the other characters in every yaoi pairing except of 5927, he was so weak that he could only surpass Tsuna. Plus, everything was getting worse. Tsuna's futue self had started to dominate him as well, nothing was like 10 years ago. He was sentenced.

The gun touched the temple. The Storm Guardian was looking into his future in dismay. His finger slowly pulled the trigger once again and his body fell lifeless on the ground. There were laying the two victims of this paranoid(?) one-shot.

Marmon's glance flied from Haru's lifeless body over to Gokudera's one. His lips parted; ready to give the epilogue to all this tragedy. His words broke the monotone sound of the drops which were falling hard on the ground.

"That's why I hate soap dramas..."

**THE END**

* * *

_**Hehe, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. **_

_**OH! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


End file.
